


Марта

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Bad Ending, Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M, Poetry, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Маленькая история обретения Дзынь с очень несчастливым финалом.
Relationships: Dracula/Martha LuBode Dracula





	Марта

Крылом круша ночную мглу,  
Она под сенью звёзд летала.  
А ему всё было мало.  
Он любовался ей, обвив рукой ветлу.

Её глаза блестели, как кристаллы,  
Шерсть на грудке пахла янтарём.  
И граф влюблённый в месте потайном  
Однажды понял — Дзынь вдруг заблистала.

С годами всё любовь их вырастала.  
Но тут прервал всё из осины кол.  
О, Марта! Он тогда их смёл.  
Но всё напрасно. Ты в миг тот остывала.


End file.
